<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Paint it Black by Hidden Citizens. by Cyn_Writes</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27264616">Paint it Black by Hidden Citizens.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cyn_Writes/pseuds/Cyn_Writes'>Cyn_Writes</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>SONG FICS [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Depressed Peter Parker, Gen, Hurt Peter Parker, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Tony Stark Has A Heart, tony stark is dead</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 02:02:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>91</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27264616</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cyn_Writes/pseuds/Cyn_Writes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I see a line of cars and they're all painted black.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Peter Parker &amp; Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>SONG FICS [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1872211</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Paint it Black by Hidden Citizens.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The house is colorful and lively. I want it painted black. There are the cars pulling in. They’re black. The flowers are alive. But Tony isn’t. I lock myself inside a room.  People are laughing at the memories of him. I don’t want memories. I want him. In his black suit and orange sunglasses. I barely knew him. Everyone I know dies. So I’ll paint my heart black. I’ll never trust anybody again. </p>
<p>Finally opening the door, I brush past the stairs, my tears dry. There he is. All in black.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>